Slidable windows, such as double hung windows having upper and lower window sashes slidingly mounted in a window frame, are well known. Often the window sashes are pivotable, such as to permit cleaning of the exterior of the windows from the interior of a building. Such pivoting windows typically include a locking mechanism contained in a housing mounted on each header of the window sashes. The housing contains an extendable finger to selectively engage the window frame to selectively prevent pivoting of the window frame.
Often, a lock button extending through the housing is provided having a tab to selectively engage the finger to selectively maintain the finger in engagement with the window frame.
In many cases, the locking mechanism, including the housing, the finger and the lock button, are preassembled prior to shipment to the window manufacturer. Prior ones of such locking mechanisms would sometimes disassemble during shipment, with the lock button separating from the housing, resulting in waste. Further, prior ones of such locking mechanisms, once mounted on the window sash header, would disassemble upon impact with the window frame header. In addition, normal pressures exerted by the window operator could also cause disassembly of the mechanism.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.